


DEEP | Minjoon

by xX_Moonie_Xx



Category: The Shape of Water (2017), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Park Jimin (BTS), Aliens, Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), Jimin doesn't understand, Jimin doesn't understand humans, Jimin is a literal alien, Kim Namjoon | RM is Trying His Best, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a scientist, M/M, NASA, Namjoon is a scientist, Namjoon works for NASA, Park Jimin is Bad at Feelings (BTS), Park Jimin is Whipped (BTS), Park Jimin is a Little Shit (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Moonie_Xx/pseuds/xX_Moonie_Xx
Summary: When Namjoon was a child, he had always Wondered if life existed out there up in space. His mind always wondered what lurked on the dark side of the moon, if there was life on Mars, maybe on Neptune or Saturn, or even on the little dwarf planet: Pluto.But they were all just childish thoughts. He never dwelled on those thoughts into his adult years, and went on to become a scientist. Then he got into NASA, and it only took one encounter to spark his interest and bring his imaginative childhood thoughts to life.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my twitter and show some love! @DewMoonie

"Did you hear? Apparently an aliens' been brought in."

"What are you on? It's probably just some space rock or whatever." 

Namjoon frowned and pushed his glasses up a little further on the bridge of his nose. He walked over to his two co-workers, gripping the paperwork he'd been given close to his chest. 

"Do you mean an asteroid, Jung?" Namjoon asked, clearly unimpressed with the fact that Jung had just called an asteroid a 'space rock or whatever'. 

"Yeah, that. Anyway, what do you think of all of this? I think it's a load of bullshit but then, we do work for the government," Jung sighed, shrugging lightly. 

Namjoon sighed softly himself, fiddling with the corners of his paperwork. 

"Well... I'm not so sure. Science and exploration opens up a whole new world of possibilities so the theo-" 

"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna stop you there crackpot. Do you think they brought an alien or some rock?" Jung asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Namjoon rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"I don't know. Like I said, there's a possibility and theories that extraterrestrial life does exist. But I guess I won't know until I get the specimen delivered to me," he glanced over to a team of people wheeling a large containment case made out of hard metal towards his lab. 

"Speaking of which. I'll be seeing you gentlemen later." 

Namjoon rushed into his lab shortly after the other workers, dropping his paperwork down on his desk before grabbing his lab coat. 

He rushed over to the containment case and looked at the lead worker for answers, or even for instruction. 

"This is to be kept silent, do you here me Kim?" Namjoon nodded, looking at the head of operations. 

"So then, what is actually going here sir?" Namjoon asked, his voice hushed in a whisper. 

The head of operations looked around the room before leaning in close to Namjoon's ear. 

"Aliens," he whispered. "It's 1962, goddamnit. Give this thing everything you've got. I want to know what makes this thing tick, I want to know everything that it does. If it sneezes, I want to know about it, if it loses a tooth, I want to know about it. Give it your all, Kim," he said sternly, patting Namjoon's shoulder. 

Namjoon nodded, determination taking over his features as the head of organisations left along with the rest of his workers. 

The male bit his lip and rolled his sleeves up before pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. 

"Alright, let's see what you are," he whispered to himself, bending down slightly to pull the clasps off the case. 

He lifted the lid, blue smoke hissing out from the cracks as as he opened the lid all the way. 

Once the container was opened, and the smoke had cleared, Namjoon gasped and stood back. 

They really were real. _They did exist._

"Oh my god," he whispered, reaching out with a shaky hand. He just wanted to... _Touch it._

That want quickly vanished when the extraterrestrial lifeform reached up and took hold of Namjoon's wrist, it's big, black, beady eyes shooting open as it gasped for air, little flaps on its neck opening up as it tried to breathe. 

It tried to speak, it seemed. Babbling random, jumbled up and cryptic words mixed with small clicks and gargles. Namjoon couldn't understand it, but he could sense that it was destressed and panicky. Truth be told, so would he. He'd be terrified too. 

There seemed to be some form of liquid seeping out from the gills of the creature, and the thing had let go of Namjoon's wrist to attempt to keep it inside his gills. 

"Water," Namjoon whispered, standing still as he just... _Watched._

"Oh my god, water!!" He gasped, getting frantic all of a sudden as he watched the creature struggle in front of him. 

Namjoon pulled himself away from the containment table and rolled it forward, heading toward a giant tank of water at the other end of his lab. 

It was meant to keep fish. Fish for Namjoon. They were Namjoon's fish... But now, it had another purpose for the moment. 

The male pushed the table up against the side of the tank and lifted the containment case just enough to help the creature dive into the water. 

Once the creature was in the water, Namjoon pushed the containment table out of the way and rushed to grab a notebook and pen before making it back to the tank. 

"Sub--subject had trouble breathing oxygen, as suspected from a non-human entity, however, subject seems to want water. Aquatic entity, perhaps?" he whispered, scribbling his notes down as he tried to keep track of the creature. 

"Ah... Subject seems to... Have disappeared." 

Namjoon gulped. 

This was bad. 

_Very bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna add this every chapter till someone does it lmao.   
> Go follow my twitter for some extra content and shit posts @DewMoonie

Namjoon cursed softly under his breath he rushed up to the edge of the tank. 

He placed his hands on the rim of the glass and peered, bent over the edge, frantically searching the water for any signs of movement. 

"No no no, please no, god," he muttered, running up and down the length of the tank in search of the creature he'd set loose. 

Namjoon sighed dejectedly, hands loosening slightly as he leaned his elbows against the glass. It wasnt meant to happen, but he dropped both his pen and notebook into the water, groaning in annoyance when he'd realised that now he'd lost all the notes he'd been taking for the past few weeks. 

"Goddamnit Namjoon, you lost your first alien _and_ your notes," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair before cringing at the feeling of his latex gloves against his scalp. 

The moping was short lived though when there was a little noise that came from the tank. It sounded like it was coming from under the water, little clicks and gurgles. Namjoon's notebook had drifted quite far away from the glass during his moping and he couldn't do anything other than watch it drift. 

_Then it disappeared._

Namjoon's breath hitched, watching as the notebook was sucked under the water. 

"Oh dear.." he whispered, standing up a little straighter as his eyes scanned the water. 

After a few minutes of Namjoon just gawking, the top of a little head soon popped out from beneath the surface of the water. Then, a little bit more popped out until two big beady eyes were staring at him, wide with wonder. 

Namjoon tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. What was the little creature doing? 

Namjoon only became more confused when he saw his notebook pop back up from under the water, a series of clicks following it. 

"Did you... Do you like my notebook?" Namjoon asked, watching as the alien lifted pages of his notebook and dipped it's head back under the water as it examined the little book. 

The little creature looked up at Namjoon, soft gurgles spilling from it as bubbles formed in the water around it's head. 

Was it trying to talk to him? 

The alien swam closer, but not too close as it seemed to be cautious of Namjoon. That was understandable, Namjoon thought. He would be too if he was stood in front of a man with a white coat. 

To the alien, Namjoon was the alien. 

"I won't hurt you," he said softly, leaning over the edge of the tank. "Can I have my notebook back, please?" He asked, hoping the alien would be able to understand him a little better if he held his hand out. 

The little alien swam a little bit closer until he was a few centimetres away from Namjoon's hand. Namjoon gulped softly, shifting his weight onto his other foot. He didn't want to make any sudden movements. 

The creature lifted Namjoon's notebook out of the water and carefully placed it onto Namjoon's hand. 

It was at this point that Namjoon got a better look at what the aliens hand looked like. It was pinkish in colour, with little white dots scattered across the skin that looked a lot like stars. There was webbing in between the fingers, and sharp, yet short, talons where finger nails should be. 

Namjoon took hold of the notebook and slowly brought it up once the alien had let go of it. He placed the book on the table next to him and sighed softly. The ink was a little smudged, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. 

He looked down at the water, still being met with the same beady eyes as before. 

"Did you like my notebook?" Namjoon asked, tilting his head a little. 

The alien tilted its own head, just a little more exaggerated. It clearly didn't understand, but it was copying Namjoon. 

Was it a child? It didn't look like one, and it was around the same size as a teenager. 

Namjoon picked his notebook up again and pointed at it. 

"Like?" He asked, trying to make things as simple as possible. 

It seemed to work too because the alien seemed to perk up at being shown the notebook again. 

Namjoon smiled and nodded, holding up one finger to the alien, it copying Namjoon's actions with a few clicks following. 

Namjoon shook his head lightly and placed his notebook down before walking away from the tank. 

He walked over to a filing cabinet and opened one of the drawers, glancing behind him only to notice that the little alien had come out of the water a bit more and was copying his movements with way more exaggeration than before. 

Namjoon shook his head, laughing softly to himself. 

What a curious little alien, he thought. 

Namjoon pulled out a notebook, a fresh one, and closed the drawer before turning back to the tank.

"I can see you, sneaky," he said softly, laughing a little when he saw the alien sink back down into the water. 

The male walked over to the tank and bent down a little, holding out the blank notebook. 

"This is for you," he said softly, blinking a few times when the alien just seemed to stare at him. 

Oh that's right. Language barrier. 

"This--" he pointed to the notebook. 

"For you," he added, pointing to the alien now. 

The little creature perked up a bit and seemed to understand what Namjoon was getting at because it was holding up its hands and flexing it's fingers like a child asking for food. 

Namjoon smiled at the action and reached down, handing over the blank notebook. 

The alien took it and immediately started examining the book, opening the cover, running it's fingers over the back binding of the book, pulling pages away and flipping through things. It let out a little click, blew some bubbles in the water and then threw the book at the glass, grumbling under the water. 

That took Namjoon aback, confusing him beyond belief. 

Why did it do that? Namjoon thought it would like the blank notebook since it seemed to be interested in his notebook. 

Namjoon held his hand out again and the little alien placed the book back in the males palm before it was pulled up. 

"I wonder..." He mumbled, walking away from the tank. 

He sat at his desk and pulled out a pen, scribbling some random thoughts down before heading back over to the tank and passing the book back to the alien. 

It took it again, letting out a few little gurgles before letting out a happy click upon coming across the now smudged writing in the book, running it's webbed fingers over the black markings. 

Namjoon tilted his head and watched the alien for a few moments before going back to his desk. 

He pulled out a new notebook and placed at title on the first page after adding the date. 

"Subject seems to like books, not blank books but full books. 

Added note: subject makes a series of clicking and gurgling noises to portray emotion and to seemingly communicate. Subject seems quite child-like, mimicking actions of that of a toddler despite being a teenager in appearance. 

Side note: subject seems to like copying actions. Don't do anything stupid." 

Namjoon then looked up from his notes and back at the tank, finding that he could no longer see the little alien again. 

He sighed softly and shook his head. 

"I must find out how you keep doing that." 


End file.
